Teenagers
by Mooshai
Summary: Bella has been living in Forks for 3 months. Her and Jacob are getting very close. What will happen next?


Teenagers.

Bella meets Jacob when they're 10 years old and they instantly become best friends. When Bella turns 14 she refuses to visit her father and Jacob loses contact with her. When Bella moves back in with Charlie and befriends Jacob again. Where will their friendship take them?

CHAPTER ONE

Carefree.

All right, all settled into my new room and I think Jake's calling my mobile again. Yeah, that's him. I should probably answer this time because he's rung about 5 times now. Honestly, you'd think that he had no other friends than me. It's not a bad thing but I can only entertain a 16 year old for so long. But Jake's my best friend so I guess it's normal for him to want to hang out a lot and I love Jacob Black because of his ongoing excitement with life so it's never boring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells! Want to go for a ride to La Push in a little while?"

"Sure Jake, I just finished unpacking finally haha."

"Seriously? You've been living in Forks for three months already, you'd think you would have been unpacked months ago!"

"I know, I know. So why are we going to La Push today? It's not even sunny outside."

"I've got something to show you."

"I see, will I like this something?"

"I'm hoping so haha otherwise I'm screwed."

"All right Jake well I'll go and get ready now."

"Cool, will you be ready in about half an hour?"

"Definitely, you know me, I never take long to get ready."

"True, okay see you soon Bells."

"You too Jake. Drive safely."

I wonder what Jake has to show me at La Push. We haven't been down there in ages. Last time we went some of the older boys at Jacobs' school came and wouldn't leave us alone. They were pushy assholes and one forced me to kiss them or he'd punch Jake. Back then Jake was in his gangly teenager stage and I didn't want him to get hurt. Since then we swore we wouldn't visit there again. But I guess things change.

I sighed at Jake's stupidity, although he was bigger this time I still didn't want to risk having the same confrontation as last time.

By the time I was finished thinking depressing thoughts I was ready to leave for La Push. I should probably call Charlie at work to let him know I'm going out, he shouldn't have any problem with it because it was Friday afternoon and I'd finished all my homework before I finished my unpacking.

I was right, when I called he didn't have any problem with it so I locked up the house and sat on the front step waiting for Jake.

When he reached my house he drove up as close as he could to front door and hopped out of his car once he parked. He looked puzzled as he approached me. Probably because I had a bag full of sleepover stuff next to me along with a small backpack for La Push; I'm not one for carrying handbags. He was no doubt also confused by the fact that I was wearing a dress. I don't wear dresses often either.

"What's with the body bag and dress?" He notices everything!

"Haha it's not a body bag, it's got all my stuff for a sleepover and maybe I just want to feel pretty by wearing a dress."  
"Who's house are you sleeping over? And you always look pretty in anything Bells." This made me blush, like all compliments did.

"Naww thanks Jake. I was hoping I could stay over your house tonight." I made the puppy dog eyes that always won him over.

"Of course you can Bella, don't be stupid! You should know by now that you're always welcome at my house and Billy loves you!"

I smiled, he was right about that. His house always felt more homely than mine so I enjoyed staying there once in a while. We had so much fun when I stayed over as well.

"We better get going before it gets too dark to see anything at La Push." I suggested and we headed towards Jake's car with him carrying my sleepover bag.

"What do you want to show me down there anyway?" I asked curiously. Jacob didn't keep surprises from me often.

"You'll see when we get there Bella, be patient haha."

"I'm trying Jake but you know I'm no good with surprises and patience!"

He laughed and continued to focus on the road ahead. It wasn't a long drive to La Push especially when I was going with Jake. When we were within 200 metres of La Push it was still hidden by the trees in the forest. But Jake told me to close my eyes regardless.

I felt the car slowly come to a standstill.

"Can I open my eyes yet Jake?"

"No Bells, wait here for 10 minutes until I come back to get you but don't open your eyes while I'm gone or I'll get you." He said jokingly

So I sat in silence and tried to fight the urge to open my eyes while I waited for Jake to return.

When he did he had a silk blindfold and covered my eyes with it which made me laugh and call him a loser and in response he giggled. On the way I kept stumbling and tripping over small stones along the beach. Jacob took my shoes off so I could feel the sand and joked about pushing me into the water. I pinched him for that.

The weather was perfect when we reached what felt like a blanket and Jake took off my blindfold to reveal a picnic blanket with various kinds of alcohol, soft drinks, chocolates and foods, there was also a picnic basket and Jake opened it and took out a bunch of candles and lit them followed by a couple of sandwiches.

"What's all this for Jake?" I smiled at him inquisitively.

"For you of course Bella." He seemed a bit on edgy and anxious when he said this.

"Yes Jake but why?"

"Bella I really like you. I wanted it to be special when I told you even though you might not feel the same and nothing could happen."

Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean I've known Jacob Black for ages but I never thought of him being anything more than my friend. Maybe I could give this a shot and see how it works out and if it didn't then we could surely go back to being friends. No, it would be too much to risk, Jacob meant a hell of a lot to me as a friend and I couldn't hurt his feelings if it didn't work out.

"What do you think Bells?" Ahhh! I don't know what I think!

"Ummm…" How on earth could I answer this without overexciting him or offending him, it was one or the other.

"I don't know Jake, I really don't know. I've never thought about this before." Harharr! That'll do.

"That's fine." I could tell he was disappointed and that he wanted a more definite answer from me but I didn't have one for him yet.

"Well anyway." He's trying to pick up the conversation again, I admire Jake. "We don't want to waste all this food do we" He smiled and handed me a sandwich and then continued, "If you have an answer by the end of our picnic but if you don't that's fine as well."

"Thanks Jake" I smile at him and give him a hug.

We ate for about half an hour and then went for a swim. Because we hadn't planned on swimming we had to swim in our underwear but that didn't matter anyway because it was too dark to see details. The water was the perfect temperature for swimming.

I was having so much fun with Jacob and we hugged continually after his confession and it was immensely comfortable, he's always so warm! Every time we hugged my heart skipped a beat.

When we were splashing each other and being idiots I ran up to tackle him into the water but instead he caught me; I forgot he was so strong.

"Bella I love you." He whispered into my ear while he was caressing me. I started blushing at once. And I accidently let out a gasp because I was so surprised and that made him chuckle. I thought he just had a crush on me, not that he loved me!

"Jake! Are you sure?" He chuckled again and then answered me.

"Of course I am Bella, I've never been so sure of something in my life."

That decided everything for me and before I knew what I was doing I leant in to kiss him, in response he supported my head and held me against his chest with his hand on my waist and kissed me passionately in return.

By now I was sure that I really did like Jacob Black, I'm not sure about 'love' just yet but I definitely have a crush on him.


End file.
